This application relates to the art of thermal cutoffs and, more particularly, to thermal cutoffs for interrupting an electrical circuit if responsive to an overtemperature condition. The invention is particularly applicable to thermal cutoffs of the type having a fusible dielectric pellet and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used in other types of thermal cutoffs.
Typical thermal cutoffs have normally closed contacts that open responsive to an overtemperature condition. When the contacts begin to open, arcing may occur and weld the contacts together. It would be desirable to have an arrangement for minimizing the possibility of arcing and welding of the contacts.